I Killed Fitty Men, Not Ponies
by Ltmajordude
Summary: After Cotton Hill dies, he is given another chance in life in the world of Equestria. I do not own King of the Hill nor Friendship Is Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do another fan fiction. I got bored wit the other one. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S.**

**This story has nothing to do with "Dang O' Ponies"**

_**November 11, 2007**_

"I hope you live forever. I _really_ do." Peggy Hill whispered. She was sitting to the dying Cotton Hill.

"Do you now?" Cotton quipped. He let out an evil laugh and rested his head on his pillow...dead.

Peggy shook his shoulder and then put her hand on her mouth, gasping.

* * *

Whiteness.

That's all i could see.

After dyin' in mah death bed i woke up to find mahself in this whiteness.

i slowly stood up and began lookin' around.

"Where the hell am i?" i said in confusion.

i heard a loud voice said, **"You are in the afterlife, Cotton Hill."**

i looked up. "God?"

i heard the voice again. **"Yes it is I."**

i shook mah head chuckling. "So your sendin' me to hell, huh?"

**"No. Though you have lived an evil life, I will give you a second chance."**

i laughed. "Me? Change? Grow up God!"

**"I will send you to a world that does not exist until about three years from now. A world that may change you."**

i growled. "Where?"

i waited for a response but didn't get one.

When i blinked...

* * *

...i suddenly appeared in some forest.

i looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Jesus Christ" i muttered, puttin' my hand on my head.

Wait a minute...

i looked at my hand, or should i say...HOOF!

i ran to a puddle and saw my reflection.

"HOLY SHIT!"

i was a horse. My body was army green. i had a white mane and tail. My skin looked slightly raggy. i also had blood red eyes.

i shook my head. i can't believe i'm in a world that looks like a kids' show.

i walked around, hopin' to find someone.

After a few minutes, i came across wit this yellow pony with a pink mane and tail. She was looking at this white rabbit who was pushing away a carrot.

"Come on, Angel." She said. "Eat your food."

i dropped my jaw. A TALKING PONY? !

All of a sudden, i saw this blue winged pony wit a freaking RAINBOW mane flying and landed next to the yellow pony.

"You ready for the picnic Fluttershy?" the blue pony asked, surprising me.

The yellow pony smiled weakly to the blue pony. "I'm almost done. Just give me a few more minutes."

The blue pony smiled. "Sure thing" She then started flying away.

i shook mah head. How did i get mahself into this mess?

_Was it the fitty men i killed? ? ? ? ?_

Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**So far my story turning out OK. Still have writer's block for Dang O' Ponies.**

i continued to look around in this god-forsaken world.

Eventually i walked into a park with horses everywhere.

i need to ask someone where i am.

i noticed these six horses havin' a picnic. Hilarious.

i looked closely. There was a purple unicorn, a pink horse, an orange horse wit a cowboy hat, a white unicorn, an those two winged horses i saw a while ago.

i shrugged. Might as well ask them.

As soon as i walked up to them, they stopped eating and looked at me. Their eyes look like they're from a girls' tv show.

i rolled my eyes, "Excuse me ladies. You know where the hell i am?"

The purple horse looked confused.

"What's hell?"

I grunted. "Ya don't know wat hell is? What kind of a world are we livin' in?"

The purple horse looked more confused.

"Umm...You are in the world of Equestria"

i got angry. "The hell kinda name is that? Jesus Christ, am i in a womans' show"

The orange horse tilted her head.

"Who in tarnation is Jebus Chist?"

i shook my head. "Forget it OK?"

The pink horse jumped to me.

"Oh! Oh! I should throw a welcome party! Just for him! What should I make the party theme?" She said in an impossible speed.

i looked at the white unicorn. "She on PCP or somathing?"

The white unicorn giggled. "No. She's just always like that"

i rolled my eyes. The blue horse flew to me.

"I like this guy." She said. "He gets too angry."

i rolled my eyes and glared at the yellow horse, who was silent the whole time.

The purple horse walked up to me. "And you are?" she asked.

i thought for a moment. Should i tell tem my real name? Ah screw it.

i looked at the purple horse. "Cotton Hill"

The purple unicorn smiled. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

The hell kind of name is that? Named after that vampire crap?

The blue horse smiled. "Name's Rainbow Dash!"

Makes sense.

The pink horse giggled. "PINKIE PIE!"

Bitch is crazy.

The white horse bowed. "My name is Rarity."

That names more stupider than Twilight's name.

The orange horse tipped her hat to me. "Howdy! Name's Applejack."

Named after a drink. Heh.

The yellow horse grinned weakly. "Fluttershy"

Makes sense.

Twilight walked up to me. "Can I talk to you later? I still have some questions to talk."

i shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Twilight smiled. "Great! Where do you live?"

Can't let her know i'm from another world. "Uhh...i just moved here."

Applejack got curious. "From where?"

Ah crap.

Rainbow Dash flew next to me. "Manehatten, Canterlot...?"

Screw it. "Umm. Manehatten"

Rarity frowned. "So you don't have a home"

i shook my head.

Twilight smiled. "If you want...I have an extra room in my home"

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly. "I also have an extra room!"

Rarity smiled. "I have an attic I'm not using. You can live in it"

Applejack nodded. "I don't have any extra rooms but you can live in mah barn"

Fluttershy smiled weakly. "My cottage has an extra room."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Sorry but my home is up in the sky. Only pegasus ponies can live there. You're an Earth pony. Sorry."

i'm an earth pony? What the hell? Ah forget it.

So. Where should i live?

Twilight sounds like a nerd. Pinkie's crazy. Rarity's too gentlemen-like or something like that. Rainbow Dash makes a point. Fluttershy's too shy. But Applejack...

i smiled at Applejack. "Alright. i'll live with you. Thank you"

My eyes widen. Did i just thank a WOMAN?

Applejack smiled brightly. "Ah shucks. No problem."

Twilight smiled. "Want to join our picnic"

i shrugged. "Why not?"

i sat next to Applejack. What the...my shins! They're back! It is weren't for this girly crap, i would thank you God.

i dug into the picnic basket and took out a sandwich...

...a hay and flower sandwich...Really?

i gulped and took a bite. huh. Doesn't taste like crap.

i relaxed and began eating wit these horses, or ponies, whatever.

* * *

_**After the picnic**_

_**Nighttime**_

i began walking with Applejack to her home.

When we reached it, Applejack smiled proudly.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres!"

i whistled at the sight of the orchard. "Wow! i never knew you were a farmer. i thought you were a cowgirl or something."

She chuckled at my last statement and said. "Come on! I'll introduce you to mah family"

She walked to a farmhouse and called out her family. 3 ponies came out.

Applejack pointed to the red big-ass horse. "This here's Big Macintosh, mah big brother!"

Big Macintosh nodded. "Eeyup."

Oh God. You put me in a world wit a Hank Hill. Just great. Meh. Maybe he ain't a jackass like my son.

Applejack pointed to the small pony. "This here's Apple Bloom, mah lil' sister!"

Apple Bloom smiled. "Howdy!"

Cute, i thought. Wait, did i just call a girl CUTE? Oh Lord why?

Applejack pointed to the light green pony about mah age. "And this here's Granny Smith!"

Granny Smith nodded. "Mighty nice to see you"

Finally, a horse about mah age.

i smiled nervously. i'm surrounded by women. And Hank Hill the Big Red Dog.

i cleared my throat. "um. Can you show me my room, um, i mean the barn, or somthing"

Applejack nodded. "Sure thing!"

She led me to the barn, which looked like crap.

"Barn looks like a dump"

Applejack smiled weakly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

i shrugged. "That's fine. One time i spent 2 weeks under a pile of dead bodies on Iwo Jima. You wouldn't imagine the smell..."

Applejack gulped. "W-What's Iwo Jima?"

Damnit Cotton. "Umm...Just kidding. i made the whole thing up...heh..." i smiled like an idiot.

Applejack grinned nervously. "Um...OK...Good night!"

She walked back to her home. i looked at my bed...a pile of hay. Eh. Whatever.

i laid on the yellow crap. Huh. Felt comfortable.

Eventually i fell asleep. Man what a day...

* * *

Applejack walked to her home. She was still wondering what Iwo Jima is.

She looked nervous. Even though Cotton said he was joking, she knew he was lying.

She shook her head. She was tired. She'll think about it another time.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so SO sorry about the big wait! I had some personal problems to take care of... (And school's a living hell NOOOOOO) Also I already ended Dang O' Ponies so it looks like I may have to start working on this fanfic.**  
**Please enjoy!**

* * *

i woke up. Damn what a night!

i put my hand on my forehead...

...wait HAND? !

"Good morning Cotton"

i turned around and saw a smirkin' Hank's wife.

what the...? i'm alive? i thought i died and went to that horse world or somathing? !

Hank's wife waz still smirkin'. Oh how i HATE her!

"Good thing you didn't die" the bitch said before laughing.

Mah left eye twitched.

* * *

"FUCK YOU!"

i shouted before i realized i waz a horse again.

it was just a dream...

i let out a relieved sigh. Thank God i don't have to see that bitch again.

i got off the hay and yawned.

"Might as well visit AJ"

i walked to her house. Damn that bitch has a LOT of apple trees.

i reached the front door and knocked.

That big fella, Big Mac-or-somathing, opened the door and smiled.

"Morning Cotton"

i pushed Big Hankintosh aside and walked in.

"Yea Yea Whatever. What's fer breakfast?"

He led me to the kitchen table where i saw Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith.

Granny smiled. "Good Morning Mr. Cotton Hill"

i rolled my eyes. "What's on the menu? And don't call me Mr. Cotton Hill"

She gave me a slice of apple pie. APPLE PIE? First a plant sandwich and now dessert for breakfast? Eh. Food's food.

i began to eat mah pie 'til i heard Apple Bloom complain.

"Apple pie again? We just had apple pie yesterday!"

"Ah zip it young'un" i told her, crumbs flying from mah mouth. "One time the only thing i ever gots to eat was rats. After that i ate their droppings. Called it Jungle Rice! Tasted fine."

The whole Apple family just looked me, witout winking.

Wait a minute. Does these horses even HAVE last names?

Big Macintosh the Big Red Dog broke the silence. "You ate mouse droppings?"

i smiled like an idiot. Can't let them know. "Um...Of course not! That was just a made up story! Uh Yea..."

Apple Bloom smiled. "Wow...you made it sound like you really DID ate mouse droppings!"

Big Macintosh nodded. "Eeyup"

My right eye twitched the second he said 'Yup.'

Applejack looked uneasy. "Umm...how about we go visit mah friends after breakfast?"

i shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**After breakfast**

"So who should we visit?" i asked Applejack.

"Um...how about Twi?"

i shrugged. "Why not?"

She led the way to her friend 'Twi'

As i followed her i noticed horses are looking at me.

i saw baby horses hiding behind there parents.

eh. why do i care?

Eventually she led me to this tree house.

She knocked on the door.

Some purple dragon opened the door. Holy crap there's dragons here?

The purple dragon smiled at Applejack.

"Hey AJ"

He looked at me and looked a bit scared.

"Whoa. Who are you?"

i rolled mah eyes.

"Your mom"

He looked confused.

"You're not my mom."

i sighed.

"whatever"

He smiled.

"Hey, you must be the stallion Twi was talking about"

i glared at him.

"Yea so?"

He looked scared.

"Whoa. Your eyes scare me"

i smirked.

"Good"

He smiled nervously.

"Umm...Hey Twi! That stallion you were talking about is here!"

i snorted.

"You look like Spyro the Dragon"

He chuckled nervously.

"Um...thanks?"

i pushed him out of the way.

"Hey Breaking Dawn!"

Twilight came into the room.

"Good Morning Cotton."

i didn't pay attention to her. i was just looking around. Damn. AJ didn't tell me Breaking Dawn owned a library.

"Damn you have a lot of books. You really ARE a nerd!"

Twi frowned.

"That's not nice"

i chuckled.

"Good"

She looked nervous.

"Umm...You want to borrow some books?"

i smiled.

"Sure! got porn?"

Everyone looked confused.

AJ asked.

"What in tarnation is porn?"

i groaned. The whole planet is full of women and yet there is no porn...

Twilight smiled.

"I can give you books about the history of Equestria"

i sighed.

"Fine"

She used her magic to get a book from the top shelf.

She then gave it to me.

"Uhh...thanks?"

i looked at AJ

"can we go now"

AJ was confused.

"We just got here"

i glared at her

"i said, CAN WE GO NOW"

AJ sighed.

"Fine just wait outside please"

i rolled mah eyes and went outside.

* * *

Spike scratched his head.

"He was...um...nice..."

Twilight sighed.

"He's a little meaner than I thought."

Applejack smiled weakly.

"Maybe we'll git used to him. But first things first!"

Twilight nodded.

"Right! I told Pinkie Pie to set it up in the barn."

Applejack smirked.

"Perfect."

**Please know that I'm not a hater. Remember that this is COTTON HILL, ok?**

**So-o-o-o-o Sorry for not updating this soon.**

**READ & REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

"So where're we going" i asked AJ.

"Back to the barn"

i shrugged. "Fine"

She led the way. Horses looking at me. Don't care. (yawn). i'll just make this quick.

She eventually led me to the crappy barn.

"Wait here sugarcube"

"Fine. And don't call me sugarcube"

She went inside the barn.

"OK you can go inside"

i went inside the barn...

"**SURPRISE!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**"

i literally almost had a heart attack.

i saw those 6 horses, AJ's family (Oh God not Clifford the Big Red Dog), and all these other ponies i've never seen. Heh. One of the horses has crossed eyes.

When the other horses looked at me, they almost jumped. Wow. Is my eyes really creepy?

Ah well. These horses live in a world where i don't give a crap.

There was a long ass silence.

Pinkie broke the silence.

"Come on girls! LET'S PARTY!"

She suddenly pull up a white unicorn with goggles and a DJ table out of nowhere.

The unicorn started playing some music.

i had no idea what to do. eh. might as well get a drink.

i went to one of the tables and all there was...was just punch.

i asked Twi. "Where's the booze?"

She looked confused. "What's booze?"

I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE!

i angrily rolled my eyes "Never mind. i'm going outside for a bit."

i went outside for some air.

"Someone's pissed" i heard someone say. Why does that sound familiar?

i turned around and saw a Pegasus with light green skin and orange mane. He was wearing sunglasses. Why do they look so damn familiar!-?

He smirked, "Long time no see Cotton."

Mah eyes widen.

* * *

_World War II_

_Army Barracks_

Cotton was getting his army uniform preparing to fight the Nazis at Italy. He had an aggressive look on his face.

"You sure look ready for this"

Cotton turned around and saw a smirking man with orange hair and sunglasses leaning against the door frame.

The man came up to Cotton.

"Mark Walsh."

"COTTON HILL!-!"

Mark chuckled. "You sure have the WWII spirit."

Cotton smirked. "Ready to kill!"

Eventually the guys started a conversation. Cotton was impressed by this man. He learned that Mark was going to live his dreams after the war.

Cotton never forgot that man.

That was the last time he saw him.

He heard he was killed from that Tojo torpedo on the same ship Cotton was, before he lost his shins.

Cotton never told his friends about Mark.

Cotton will always remember Mark Walsh.

* * *

i looked confused.

"Mark...Mark Walsh?"

He nodded. "Long time no see Cotton. Thought you would never be here."

i blinked. "God sent ya after that torpedo killed ya?"

He blinked. "Torpedo? You mean that torpedo in Pacific theater that I survived?"

i dropped mah jaw. HE WAS STILL ALIVE?-!

Mark continued. "I thought you were dead so I stayed in Los Angeles. I died on November 4, 2007"

Wow. one week before i died...

Mark smiled. "I'm glad you're here man"

"Wow. Where's your place?"

Mark smiled. "I'm living with someone, I mean some_pony_, named Derpy, that crossed-eyed pony you saw at the party."

i nodded. i'm at loss of words.

Mark smiled. "Come on man. Join the party. It may seem gay. But it kicks ass. Trust me. That pink pony threw me a party. Didn't want to go at first. Now I go to every single fucking party!"

i thought for a minute. i didn't want to go to the gay party...

...but i still wanna hang out wit Mark more...

i sighed. "Fine"

He smiled. "Great. You won't regret it."

i followed him to the party. Let's get this crap over with.

* * *

_Later that night_

Twilight was at her home with Spike after the party.

Twilight still wondered how Cotton did not want to go to the party but suddenly changed his mind.

She shook her head at this thought.

She told Spike to write a letter to the Princess.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_  
_Today I met a strange pony named Cotton Hill. He's a little mean but I think that's probably because he is new here. I will try to cheer him up and make him feel like he is not a stranger._

_Yours faithful student,_  
_Twilight Sparkle_

She gave the letter to Spike, who rolled up the scroll and blew a gout of green flame that burned it up.

* * *

Celestia just finished reading the letter Twilight gave her.

She sighed. "He's finally here."

She knew that this day will come.

She stood up and looked at the sky.

"Better expect some more visitors" she thought as she took out a book and turned to a page with a picture of four men drinking beer.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES**  
**I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY.**

**YES. I HAVE INTRODUCED A NEW CHARACTER. I MAY ADD NEW CHARACTERS LATER ON.**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late updates!**

**Recently I've been busy thanks to school.  
**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!...even though it's not until 2 more days...  
**

"Yup"

"Mmm hmm"

* * *

Hank Hill Jeff Boomhauer were outside Hank's house, sipping beer.

It was 6:00 PM.

Thursday.

October 30.

One day before Halloween.

2009.

Hank finished selling propane and propane accessories today and scaring off teenage pranksters at work. Boomhauer was being...Boomhauer.

A few minutes later, they noticed someone, in a exterminator suit and wearing a gas mask, coming out of Dale's house.

"Oh God" Hank muttered after realizing who it was:  
Dale Gribble.

Dale came to the guys and quoted through his mask.

"It is my destiny to be the nameless, faceless executioner" Dale said in a muffled voice, thanks to his mask. "But do not fear me for I am just part of the circle of life..."

"...the last part"

Dale then got into his fighting stance.

"Made you flinch" Dale said before letting out a muffled laughter.

A fat man dressed like a ghost walked up to Dale.

"Hey Dale" Bill replied.

Dale turned around...

...then screamed like a girl.

"AH! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SOUL! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!-!-!"

Everyone started to laugh.

Dale took off his mask and frowned.

"Screw you guys!"

"Dale, what are you doing?" Hank asked after he finished laughing.

"What? Can't a guy show off his new threads?" Dale replied, grabbing a beer from the cooler next to Hank and standing next to him.

Bill also took a beer from the cooler and stood next to Boomhauer.

"I wanted to dress as a military soldier but nothing can beat a ghost. Besides, there's always next year!"

"There won't be a next year!" Dale muttered. "I had a dream that someone named Seth MacSomething was gonna destroy our world!-!"

Hank just shook his head and headed home.

"Stupid Dale. Thinking the world's gonna end" Hank replied, holding back his laughter.

Dale watched Hank go to his house and shook his head.

"He's gonna regret saying that"

Boomhauer shook his head and chuckled.

"Dang o end of the world man i tell you want man i read this here story Dang O' Horses and let me tell you yo man dang o GAY man not the ponies man the damn story tell you what man NOT creative and POORLY written, tell you what man yo"

Dale glared at Boomhauer.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER Boomhauer. The next day our world will be destroyed!"

Bill cringed.

"We're all gonna DIE?"

Dale shook his head.

"Nope. In my dream, we were all reincarnated into another world."

Bill widen his eyes.

"Really?"

Bill thought a moment and looked happy.

"WOW."

Bill headed home.

Boomhauer and Dale turned to see Kahn, who was taking out the trash.

"What's wrong hillbillies? Ran out of food stamps? Moonshine? Roadkill to eat?" Kahn quipped before laughing.

Dale shook his head. "Nope. Just talking about how the world is gonna end"

Kahn laughed "You hillbillies say the most stupidest things ever! Even Cotton was better than you rednecks!"

Dale looked sad. "Ah yes Cotton Hill. May he rest in peace"

Kahn sighed. "Poor guy. Probably being tortured by Satan. Well, I better head inside and install my new security cameras. Don't want teenagers TPing my house!"

Kahn went back to his house, leaving Dale and Boomhauer outside.

Dale decided to start some conversation. "So Dang O' Horses? I read that story. Crap."

Boomhauer rolled his eyes "Tell you what man, dang o tell me about man"

Dale nodded. Even though he hated the story (especially when Rainbow Dash just kissed that stallion like THAT), he didn't like it when someone insults ponies.

Yes.

Dale is a brony.

* * *

It was _11:56 PM_

Hank was trying to go to sleep but can't.

He looked at the clock and shrugged.

"Well since I'm awake, I might as well grab a beer"

Hank got off the bed and went to the kitchen.

Hank exited the room quietly and arrived at the kitchen.

Dale was hiding in the basement.

He still has his suit and mask.

He was busy looking at his watch.

Boomhauer was still in bed trying to sleep.

It was not working so far.

Bill tried to sleep but couldn't.

Mostly because he was sleeping in the couch.

Kahn was not still asleep.

He was putting the finishing touches to the cameras.

_11:57 PM_

Hank took a beer from the fridge and opened it.

He stood next to window, taking a sip.

Dale gritted his teeth.

Boomhauer tried counting sheep.

Bill smiled happily.

Kahn smirked as he went to his home.

_11:58 PM_

Hank chuckled to himself.

"End of the world. Good one Dale"

He continued to drink his beer.

He could not wait for Halloween.

"Anytime..." Dale said.

"Please be the world of The Simpsons" Bill said.

"Dang o' 25 sheep man" Boomhauer said.

"Kiss my ass idiot teenagers" Kahn said.

_11:59 PM_

Hank finished his beer and went outside to put it in his recycling bin.

He noticed a white light.

"Huh?"

He tried shaking it off but it didn't go away.

It suddenly became bigger and bigger.

"What the hell?"

"Huh?"

"Is this the end?"

"Dang o' what?"

"The hell is this?"

* * *

Celestia sighed.

"It has begun"

* * *

Cotton woke up.

"Wat the hell? Ah screw it..."

Eventually he went to sleep.

**Yes. I did rip off the 1st chapter from Dang O' Ponies.**

**Yes. Dang O' Horses IS Dang O' Ponies.**

**Yes. Even I, THE AUTHOR, thinks it was a mistake...kinda**

_**Read & Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

i woke up.

i checked if i was a horse.

Good. Still a horse. Damn what a party! Mark was right! It did kick ass!

i got off the hay and stretched my arms.

"Wonder whats fer breakfast?"

i walked to AJ's house.

i reached the front door and knocked.

That small pony, Apple Bloom, opened the door and smiled.

"Mornin' Mr. Cotton Hill!"

i resisted the urge to facehoof. "Call me Cotton, young'un."

She frowned. "I will...IF you don't call me young'un"

i couldn't help but laugh. "Oooooohhhh, i'm so scared of a young'un."

She frowned more. i patted her head and went inside.

i saw Granny Smith cooking breakfast.

"Mornin' Cotton"

i let out a relieved sigh. She remembered to call me Cotton.

She gave me a plate full of pancakes. Finally no more pies.

As i dug in, Hankintosh interrupted me.

"So what are ya gonna now Cotton? You found a job?"

i stopped and spit out mah food. i don't have a job! How can i get some cash?

"If you want, you can work for us."

i shrugged. Problem solved. "Fair enough. Now shut up and let me eat, Hank"

As i continued eating, Clifford the Big Red Dog looked confused. "Hank?"

* * *

_**After breakfast**_

i met up wit the stupid red horse outside.

"So wat the hell do you want me to do?"

He looked at me wit a confused look.

But eventually he went towards an apple tree. He turned around and kicked the tree wit his legs.

Eventually the apples fell into tis basket that was next to the tree.

"After that," Hank said, "You hook'em up to a harness, toss 'em on your back, and take'em to the storage barns."

i shrugged. "Fair enough Hank"

He frowned. "Please stop calling me that."

i rolled mah eyes. "Whatever you say, Kool-Aid" i said as i pushed him aside and went to a tree.

i turned around and gave the sum of a bitch a good kick.

Surprisingly, the apples fell from the tree. Thank God i have mah shins back.

i frowned at Hank. "You can go now, i got tis"

He frowned and went away.

Ugh, i thought he'll never go away.

Well time to get to work.

* * *

_3 Hours of kicking trees_

Damn. Why the hell are there so many trees?

Thank God for AJ and Hank to help me out on kicking the trees.

i went to the barn. Better take a nap.

As i went there i saw AJ and tis white unicorn pony wit wings and a crown. Heh. She had a sun on her ass.

AJ smiled. "Good. Yer here. I'll leave you alone with Princess Celestia"

Wat? Princess? A WOMAN RULER?-!-?-!-?

As soon as AJ left, it was just me and this princess bitch.

"It's not nice to call someone a 'bitch' Mr. Cotton Hill" she said.

Wait? How did she-?-!

Can she read mah mind?-!-?-!

"No I can't read your mind Cotton" she said smiling.

i dropped mah jaw.

i glared at her "Who the hell are you?"

She replied "I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria."

i shook mah head. "No male president?"

She laughed. "No respect for women as usual. Along with your son, Hank Hill."

What the fuck...?

"HOW DO YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ME?-!"

She continued to smile. "I knew that eventually you were going to die on Earth."

Wat...? "How the hell do ya know?"

"My secret" she said.

i gritted mah teeth. "So what do you want?"

She sighed. "To warn you about some new visitors that will arrive shortly."

i grunted. "Like i care."

She smiled. "Don't care about meeting your son, Hank Hill, and his friends and neighbor?"

**WHAT?-!-?-!-?-!-?**

"You see, their world is about to end. However, I will make sure that they will enter in this world, so that you don't have to be alone."

i didn't say anything. i didn't HAVE to...

She laughed. "I'll give you some time alone. Goodbye Cotton. Tell Dale Gribble I said hi and welcome to Equestria. He'll understand."

She left, leaving me to stand there.

AJ eventually came back. "Everything alright Cotton"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Please leave me alone" was all i have to say.

AJ shrugged. "Alright Cotton. See you tomorrow."

She left. i wanted to goddamn yell...

* * *

**_The next day..._**

i yawned.

Is it true what the princess said?

She can't be tr...

**"BRWAHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**

Never mind.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES!  
**

**Looks like Hank and his friends are part of the story!  
**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

i ran outside the barn.

i noticed that AJ, Big Hankintosh, Granny, and Applebloom were already outside.

AJ ran to me.

"Did y'all heard that BRWAH sound?"

i nodded.

Kool-Aid spoke up.

"Sounded like it came from the Evergreen Forest."

i guess that's the forest where i came from.

i cleared mah throat.

"i'll go check it out"

i ran towards the forest before any of the Apples could stop me.

Along mah way, i ran into Mark, who was flying by.

"You heard that sound?" he asked.

i nodded.

"Yeah. Its mah son."

Mark blinked.

"You never told me about your son."

i chuckled.

"NOT the best son in the world. i'm gonna find him. Wanna come?"

Mark shrugged.

"Sure"

Me and Mark went into the Evergreen forest.

* * *

"Calm down, Hank" a chubby dark Earth pony said. He had a brown mane and tail.

"Hey man i tell ya what man dang o' things look dang o' colorful man yo" a tan pegasus said. He had a light yellow mane and tail.

"Jesus christ, what the hell is this place?" a brown unicorn with a black mane and tail asked.

An orange pegasus, with a light brown mane and tail, just stood there, his face full of excitement. He was wearing sunglasses and an orange cap.

A light brown unicorn, with a dark brown mane and tail, just stood there shaking his head and adjusting his glasses.

"Kahn's right" he said. "Where are we?"

The orange pegasus snapped back to reality and answered:

"This looks like the Evergreen forest from that episode when the Mane 6 accuse Zecora of..."

"We just want the name of the dang forest Dale" the light brown unicorn muttered.

"Dang old Zecora?" the tan pegasus asked.

"What's a Zecora?" the chubby Earth pony asked.

The orange pegasus grinned nervously.

"Well um..."

"Hey! i see them!" somepony shouted.

The light brown unicorn widen his eyes.

"Is that...?"

A pegasus with light green skin, orange mane/tail , and sunglasses landed on the ground.

Right next to him was an Earth pony with raggy skin, army green skin, white mane/tail, and eyes the color of blood.

The pegasus raised an eyebrow.

"You know these guys"

The Earth pony sighed and nodded.

He walked up to the light brown unicorn.

"Hello Hank Hill" was all he needed to say.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES!  
**

**I've been busy and lazy lately so I may not update as usual...  
**

**Also, check out my new story "I Sell Propane and Pro-TANK!" a King of the Hill/Left 4 Dead crossover  
**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"DAD?!" the light brown unicorn, Hank (ugh), shouted.

"Dang o' yo man damn he's alive like dang o' Batman in that movie yo man?!" the tan pegasus, Boomhauer, shouted.

"Sir? YOU'RE ALIVE?!" the fat dark horse, Fatty (or Bill), shouted.

"I thought he was dead?!" the other brown unicorn, Mr. Kahn, shouted.

The orange pegasus, Dale, shouted, "Maybe the government cloned him, or he faked his death, or he's a Changling, or a Magic Mirror clone, or...!"

"WILL YA SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" I shouted.

Immediately, everyone kept their mouths closed.

I cleared mah throat.

"Yeah guys it's me. Apparently, when I died, I didn't go to hell. Instead God sent me here in order for me to (ugh) redeem myself."

Hank looked surprised. "Then we are we here?"

I sighed. "Your world ended"

Everyone except Dale looked surprised.

Dale jumped in the air with a large grin.

"YESS!-!-! I KNEW THE WORLD WAS GONNA END!-!-!-!-!"

Mark glared at Hank.

"So YOU'RE the one Cotton was talking about..."

Hank raised an eyebrow.

"And you're?"

"Mark Walsh. Friend of your dad."

"How come you never told me of this guy, dad?"

I laughed. "There's a lot of crap I never told ya"

Hank looked around. "Where's Peggy and Bobby?"

I shrugged "Don't know. When your world ended, I guess they went to Heaven or something"

Dale laughed. "I prefer this place than heaven anytime."

"COTTON!" I heard AJ shouted.

Dale suddenly smiled.

"Oh my God! It's Applejack!-!-!"

"I'm guessing she's an acquaintance of yours" Mr. Kahn said.

I sighed. "Don't mention it"

* * *

"Hey Applejack!" Applebloom shouted. "Cotton's back! And look! He brought some new friends!"

Applejack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and Applebloom saw Cotton along with Mark and 5 other ponies.

The orange pegasus smiled at the sight of Applejack.

"_Oh my God_" Dale thought, "_It's Applejack, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh and Applejack! Oh God I wish Braeburn was here along with Babs Seeds..._"

Dale was lost in his mind while Applejack came up to Hank.

"Howdy y'all!" Applejack said to Hank, raising her hoof for Hank to shake, "Ah'm Applejack. And this here's mah family!"

Big Macintosh smiled. "Eeyup."

Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer smiled. They were glad to find someone who said 'Yup'.

Kahn just rolled his eyes. He smelled a hillbilly.

Bill spoke up. "Nice to meet you guys...I mean horses...I mean..."

Hank shoved his hoof on Bill's mouth.

"What he's saying is that we're pleased to meet you"

Kahn frowned. "_Almost everyone_" he thought.

Hank continued. "I'm Hank Hill."

Bill smiled. "I'm Bill Dauterive."

Boomhauer said, "Dang ol' I go by many names dang ol' Jeff man is what dang ol' Canadian family called me man damnit lost that dang ol' grill I tell you what man yo..."

Applejack blinked. Hank chuckled. "His name's Boomhauer" Hank said.

Kahn rolled his eyes. "Kahn Souphanousinphone."

Applejack smiled at Mark. "Long time no see, Midway."

Instead of using his real name, Mark Walsh used a new nickname, Midway.

Mark smirked. "Sup AJ?"

Applejack walked up to Dale, who was daydreaming. "And you?" she asked.

Dale ignored her, still lost in his mind.

Applejack poked him in his face, surprising him.

"RAISE THIS BARN, RAISE THIS BA-Oops, sorry. I'm Dale Gribble" he said with a clumsy look.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, but said, "Nice friends, Cotton!"

Cotton scratched his head. "Yea..."

Applejack smiled and pointed to her house. "Why don't ya invite yer friends for some breakfast?" she asked Cotton.

Cotton looked at his friends. Dale nodded rapidly while the guys just shrugged.

Cotton sighed. "Fine" he said as he and his friends followed the Apples to their home.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I'VE BEEN REAL LAZY THESE DAYS!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Applejack led Cotton, Hank, Dale, Bill, Boomhauer, Kahn, and Mark (or Midway) to the living room, so they can wait for some breakfast.

Kahn was bored while Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer were looking around. Dale happily jumped around, marveling at their house. Mark was walking with Cotton.

"So let me get this straight." Mark said to Cotton. "Hank is your son. Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer are his friends and neighbors. Kahn is Hank's neighbor and acquaintance?"

"Yea'..." Cotton muttered as he sat down on a chair in the living room.

The other guys sat down in the living room. Applejack and her family were at the kitchen, whipping up the guys their breakfast. "Oh yea..." Cotton said, turning to Dale. "Gribble, some stupid bitch princess, Cele-sumthing said welcome to Ah-quest-tree-ah, or something..."

Dale smiled widely. "PRINCESS CELESTIA SAID HELLO?-!-?-!-?"

Cotton raised an eyebrow. "Ya know her?" he said.

Dale laughed. "Uh yeah!" he said with a huge grin. "She's the freaking princess of Equestria. Don't forget her sister, Princess Luna! I freaking love her!-! And Princess Cadance and Shining Armor! But not Prince BlueBlood. He's a dick."

Hank blinked at Dale's 'adult' language.

Dale shook his head. "That's not all." he said with a frown. "There's other dicks...Gilda, Trixie, FlimFlam Brothers, Canterlot rich snobs, those bullies in that Sonic Rainboom episode, et cetera."

Dale then gave a furious look to his friends. "But," he whispered in a dark tone, "the ponies whom I hate, despise, and should deserve to burn in Hell..."

He looked around for anypony listening and whispered into his confused friends' ears...

"**Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon...**"

Bill blinked. "W-W-Who are they?-?-?" he muttered, imagining two dark soulless demons from Hell.

Mark snickered. "You mean those two little rich girls who piss off those three girls without their Cutie Mark butt tattoos?"

Dale smiled and nodded. "Bingo!" he said before switching his face to a smile to an angered frown.

Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer just sat there, blinking. They wondered how could Dale hate just two little girls.

Boomhauer shook his head. "Man, dang o' bunch of kids man? Burn in hell for all eternity man? Dang o' why man yo dang o' just kids. Maybe rich that's why yo. Money affects thy soul man. Fight it man yo. Generosity, mmm hmm."

Dale shook his head. "Kids?" he muttered with an evil glare. "THEY'RE MONSTERS. CRUEL HEARTLESS MONSTERS. THEY BULLIED APPLE BLOOM, TEASED THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, FORCED THEM TO BE PAPARAZZI'S, MOCKED GRANNY SMITH, MADE BABS SEED BULLY THE CRUSADERS. STOLE THEIR CLUBHOUSE. **THEY'RE GODDAMN, FUCKING MONSTERS**."

"Dale, Jesus Christ, calm the hell down." Hank said with a surprised look as he put a hoof on Dale's back, who was calming down.

Kahn shook his head. "I don't even know what's he talking about," he muttered as he placed his head on the table.

"Dale," Bill said with a concerned face, "They're just kids, OK? Do they REALLY deserve to burn in Hell?"

"**YES!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**" Dale shouted back, surprising the guys.

Applejack ran to living room with a surprised look on her face.

"Ya guys alright?" she asked.

Mark nodded his head. "Yeah, we're fine. Don't worry about it."

Applejack let out a sigh and went back with a kitchen with a relieved smile on her face.

Hank hit Dale on the back of the head. "Next time, control yourself Dale!" he whispered as Dale rubbed the back of his head, with an annoyed look on his face.

"By the way," Bill asked Cotton. "What about your friend, Mark?"

"Well," Mark answered. "About that..."

"BREAKFAST'S READY Y'ALL!" AppleBloom shouted.

Mark shrugged. "I guess I'll tell you later." he said as the guys went to the kitchen.

* * *

Cotton and his friends went the kitchen.

They saw Applejack's family in the kitchen. They also saw food on the table: apple juice, carrots, hay waffles, apple pie, and apple crisp.

Dale smiled brightly as he and the guys sat down to eat.

Kahn just got some waffles and juice since he wasn't that hungry...and the fact that he assumes the food was made by rednecks.

Hank, Boomhauer, Cotton, and Mark just got waffles, carrots, juice and some pie.

Bill and Dale took most of the juice and stuffed their faces with carrots, waffles, pie, and apple crisp.

The Apple family giggled at how Bill and Dale are eating while Hank just placed his hoof on his face.

"So," Big Macintosh said. "Where y'all from?" he asked.

"Manehatten." Dale blurted out while eating his food and ignoring Hank's glare at him.

"What a coincidence!" Apple Bloom said with a smile. "My cousin Babs Seed lives there!"

"I know!" Dale said as he continued eating.

Apple Bloom tilted her head. "You know? How do you know my cousin?" she asked Dale.

Hank let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, don't mind Dale." he said, while he glared at Dale. "He always act crazy when eating."

Cotton laughed. "Ah Hank, my son. Always such a boob." he said while snickering.

Big Macintosh blinked. "Hank, Cotton's yer dad?" he asked. Hank nodded.

Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Do ya tell stories like yer dad?"

Hank stopped eating his food. "Stories?" he asked.

"Well," Big Macintosh said. "Yer dad once said that he ate 'Jungle Rice' and mouse droppings."

Hank let out a nervous grin and twitched his right eye. "He told you that? Was your little sister around when he told you that" he asked.

Big Macintosh nodded, which made Hank slam his head on the table.

Cotton couldn't help but laugh at his son.

Boomhauer shook his head. "Don't tell that tale again man. Yo, it ain't funny no more. It was never dang ol' funny man. Dang o' you got that P.O.W. camp, man. That go yo, bamboo shoots talk about putting them under danged old fingernails. Yo don't freak me out about that."

AppleBloom giggled. "I love yer friends, Cotton! Especially Dale! He's so funny!" she said, which made Dale stop eating so that he can let out a wide, bright grin.

"_Holy Crap! AppleBloom likes me!_" Dale thought. "_Maybe she could introduce me to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, make me part of them, do wacky stunts, maybe go to Manehatten to hang out with Babs Seeds, find a way to get even with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoo...wait, I need to NOT have a Cutie Mark to join the Crusaders! DO I EVEN HAVE A CUTIE MARK?-!_"

He turned around to see his flank. There he saw a pair of sunglasses Cutie Mark. "Huh." he thought. "Maybe it represents how MYSTERIOUS I am..."

Bill noticed Dale looking at his flank. "Dale?" Bill asked. "Why are you looking at your butt?"

"Yeah!" Cotton shouted while laughing. "Why ya lookin' at yer ass?-!"

Hank was disgusted by his dad's behavior, but now that he mentioned it, why is Dale looking at his own flank...but most importantly, why is there a symbol in Dale's flank?

Hank looked at his own flank, which motivated the guys, except Dale, Cotton, and Mark, to look at their own flank. When they saw their flanks, they were a bit surprised.

Hank saw a propane tank Cutie Mark on his flank. Bill saw a barber's scissors Cutie Mark on his flank. Boomhauer saw a rose Cutie Mark on his flank. Kahn saw a microphone Cutie Mark on his flank.

Cotton knew that he had an AK-47 Cutie Mark and that Mark had a combat knife Cutie Mark. Mark also explained the concept of Cutie Marks to Cotton while they were at Pinkie's party at the barn.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Why to I have a pair of scissors on my butt?" he asked the Apple family.

Applejack, Big Macintosh, AppleBloom, and Granny Smith immediately stopped eating.

"Umm..." AppleBloom said nervously. "You do know what a Cutie Mark is, right?"

Bill shook his head. "Nope!" he said with a smile.

Granny Smith dropped her fork. Applejack and Big Macintosh just stood their with shocked faces.

Immediately, Dale pushed Bill off his chair, which made Bill fall to the floor. Dale sat on Bill's chair and let out a nervous chuckle and smile.

"Oh, don't believe Bill!" he said as sweat formed on his forehead. "He's just messing around with you! Heh heh. Good one Bill! You almost made me wet my pants!"

AppleBloom couldn't help but laugh at his last statement. "Ha Ha! Wet yerself! That's a good one Dale! I really like ya!" she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Dale couldn't help but hug AppleBloom. She was Dale's personal favorite Crusader.

Applejack and Big Macintosh lost their shocked faces and traded it with happy faces when they saw Dale hugging AppleBloom.

Granny Smith just sighed as she saw her fork on the floor. Hank noticed her fork on the floor and offered his fork, which hasn't been used by him.

Granny Smith smiled and took the fork. "Thank ya Mr. Hill! Yer son has good manners, Cotton."

Cotton grunted while Hank scratched the back of his head, with a smile. "No problem." Hank said.

"So you guys are visiting to Ponyville?" Big Macintosh asked.

Before Hank can answer, Dale said, "Eeyup!" which made Cotton twitch his eye.

Hank, who decided to go with the lie, said, "Yeah...we came to visit my dad...yeah..."

"Well, where are ya gonna stay?" Granny Smith asked. The guys started to become worried since they have no idea where they are going to stay!

Cotton noticed this and chuckled while he shook his head. He turned to the Apples with a smile and asked, "How 'bout I show 'em to yer friends? Maybe they can take 'em in!"

The Apples looked at each other while Hank, Bill, Boomhauer, and Kahn were uncomfortable with sleeping at different spots.

Dale, however, always wanted to see the other ponies, so he blurted out, "YES! YEAH! EEYUP!"

The Apples chuckled at this, while Hank just took off his glasses and put his hoof on his forehead.

Applejack scratched her head and said to Cotton, "I suppose I could introduce yer friends to mah friends, but I don't know if they'll take yer friends."

Hank leaned towards Cotton and whispered, "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Dad?"

Cotton chuckled. "Sure, mah boy!" he whispered so that only Hank could hear him. "I seen her friends and they look like the nice girl type! Heh. Don't tell me ya afraid of sleeping wit' some women!"

Hank blushed and just shook his head.

"Well." Mark said as he put a napkin on his empty plate. "I'm done. Thanks again AJ!" Mark stood up and headed towards the door, waving to the Apples and the guys.

* * *

Mark was walking in the town for his daily walk. Despite being a Pegasus, he enjoyed taking long walks.

He noticed a unicorn and an Earth pony hanging out with each other. The unicorn had a double-scoop ice cream cone while the Earth pony had a single-scoop ice cream.

By accident, the Earth pony dropped his ice cream scoop on the ground, which made him form tears in his eyes. The unicorn noticed this and poured one of his scoops in the Earth pony's cone.

The Earth pony suddenly stopped forming tears in his eyes and hugged the unicorn.

"Thanks!" the Earth pony said. The unicorn chuckled. "That's what friends do!" the unicorn said.

Mark noticed this and flew to an alley where nopony could see him and vomited on the ground.

As he vomited, tears began forming in his eyes.

_What's up. Name's Mark Walsh._

_Dude calm down! You don't have to make a big deal about the Japanese...  
_

_What do you mean I can't hang out with you guys!-?  
_

_I'm sorry man, but..._

_DUDE PLEASE STOP!-!_

_OH GOD! PLEASE NO!-!_

_NO! STOP!-! PLEASE!-!-!-!__ I'M YOUR FRIEND!-!-!-!_

Mark shook his head as he finished vomiting. "_Damn it Mark._" he thought. "_That was in the past. YOU'RE LIVING IN THE FUCKING PRESENT!_ _**FORGET ABOUT ALL THAT BULLSHIT!-!-!**_"

He spread his wings and flew away from the alley, trying to forget about his memories.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Don't worry! I'll eventually reveal Mark's past. It could take a way though.**

**Also, you may already know this, but Dang O' Ponies now has a sequel!**

A second Chance

s/9088401/1/A-second-Chance


	10. Chapter 10

Mark went to a cafe to grab a quick snack.

As he sat down on a chair, the waiter came and took his order.

As Mark waited, he noticed the three fillies, who he knew where the Cutie Mark Crusaders, hanging out with each other.

Mark smiled. He had always liked to see friends hanging out with each other.

Immediately, memories went in his head.

_What happened to Mommy and Daddy?-!_

_Go to Hell, Kenny! I don't need you anyway!-!_

_What's up. Name's Mark Walsh._

_Wanna hang out with us? You look cool for a kid your age._

_Heh. Nice. That was a little offensive but kinda funny..._

_Dude calm down! You don't have to make a big deal about the Japanese...  
_

_What do you mean I can't hang out with you guys!-?  
_

_I'm sorry man, but..._

_I freaking loved you guys! All of you were actually one of my first GODDAMN friends ever!-! AND NOW I CAN'T HANG OUT WITH YOU ASSHOLES?-!-?-!_

_FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU **ALL**!-!-!_

_DUDE PLEASE STOP!-!_

_OH GOD! PLEASE NO!-!_

_NO! STOP!-! PLEASE!-!-!-!__ I'M YOUR FRIEND!-!-!-!_

___SHUT UP____!-!-!-____!-! JUST SHUT...!________-!-!-____!-!_

He widen his eyes, but quickly closed his eyes and put his hooves on his ears and slammed his head on the table, trying to get rid of his thoughts.

_DUDE PLEASE STOP!-!_

_OH GOD! PLEASE NO!-!_

_NO! STOP!-! PLEASE!-!-!-!__ I'M YOUR FRIEND!-!-!-!_

Tears began flowing from his enclosed eyes.

**_DUDE PLEASE STOP!-!_**

**_OH GOD! PLEASE NO!-!_**

**_NO! STOP!-! PLEASE!-!-!-!__ I'M YOUR FRIEND!-!-!-!_**

He didn't notice the waiter bringing him a small sandwich.

**_DUDE PLEASE STOP!-!_****_-!-!-! STOP _****__****_ STOP _****__****_ STOP..._**

**_OH GOD! PLEASE NO!-!_****_-!-!-! NO _****__****_NO_** **__****_NO_** **__****_NO..._**

**_NO!_****_-!-!-!_** STOP!-!**_-!-!-!_** PLEASE!-!-!-!**_-!-!-!_**_ I'M YOUR FRIEND!-!-!-!****__-!-!-! FRIEND ****____****__FRIEND ****____****__FRIEND ****____****__FRIEND ****____****__FRIEND ****____****__FRIEND ****____****__FRIEND ****____****__FRI.._.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!-!-!-!"

Mark screamed so loud, that everypony around him looked at him with shocked, surprised looks. The waiter even dropped the sandwich, with a shocked look on his face.

Mark immediately got up and flew away at a great speed. Away from the cafe.

* * *

Mark sat there on a cloud he formed by himself.

He laid on his cloud, his hooves covering his face.

He gave up and let the memories came back...

* * *

A young Mark sat in his room, playing with his toy car.

A police officer stood there, with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Son," the officer said, "Uh, your mom and dad, uh..."

Mark stopped playing and looked at the officer.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

The officer scratched his head, nervously.

"What happened to Mommy and Daddy?-!"

...

The police officer hugged Mark as Mark cried on the officer's shoulder.

The officer couldn't say much...his parents were never killed in a car accident...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

A teenage Mark, around 17 years old, ruffled his head with an enraged look as he reached the door.

A young man stood in the hall. "Hey, don't go out, Mark! Come back here! You're grounded, you stupid fucking asshole! Remember?-!"

Mark grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it to the man, who was his uncle.

As his uncle dodged the lamp, Mark barked, "Go to Hell, Kenny! I don't need you anyway!-!"

Mark went out and shut the door with great force.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

Mark stood there, leaning against a wall at his school.

Students looked at him, and hurried on, turning their face away from him.

Mark noticed this but shrugged it off, he didn't really care. People thought he was reckless and shady-looking, but he actually didn't care.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

"Cool attitude, man." a voice said.

Mark was at a burger restaurant when he turned around to see four other high school students. They looked about his age. One had a blue t-shirt and shorts. The other had a red sweater and tight pants. The other one wore a yellow shirt with black pants. And finally, the last one had a white shirt, blue jeans, and a baseball cap on his head.

The teenager with baseball cap walked up to Mark and raised his hand.

"I'm Alexander Dean." the teenager with the baseball cap said.

"Name's Andrew Devin." the kid with the blue shirt said.

"Call me Jacob Springer." the teenager with the red sweater said.

"Joshua Ziff." the kid with the yellow shirt said.

Mark smirked. "What's up." he said as he held his hand in the air. "Name's Mark Walsh."

Alexander shook Mark's hand. "Wanna hang out with us?" he asked. "You look cool for a kid your age."

Mark shrugged. "OK Why not?" he said.

Ever since then, he hung out with them in his free time. Mark couldn't believe it but he finally found some friends he trusted and respected.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

"I swear to God." Mark said with a smirk. "The only thing the Japanese done right is their food. And it's nothing but disgusting crap!"

Mark let out a laughter. Andrew and Jacob just looked at each as Alexander and Joshua looked surprised.

Alexander let a nervous chuckle and grin. "Heh." he muttered. "Nice. That was a little offensive but kinda funny..."

The other guys nodded, with raised eyebrows. They thought Mark was joking around. They didn't know that he literally hated Asians...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

"Dude calm down! You don't have to make a big deal about the Japanese..." Alexander told Mark in a burger restaurant.

Mark just shrugged and smiled. "Can you blame me for such a shitty country?" he said as he calmly sipped his drink.

Alexander just sighed and shook his head with his eyes closed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

Mark was at the burger restaurant with his friends.

Mark looked angered while Alexander, Andrew, Jacob, and Joshua.

"What do you mean I can't hang out with you guys!-?" Mark shouted to.

"I'm sorry man, but..." Alexander said.

"Is this because I hate the goddamn Japanese?-!" Mark growled.

Andrew sighed. "Yeah..."

Mark threw his drink on the floor and ran out of the restaurant, flipping off his friends on the way.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

Alexander, Andrew, Jacob, and Joshua were hanging out in an alley.

They noticed someone slowly walking towards them.

His hair was ruffled and his eyes had dried tears under them. He held a knife, which he gripped tightly. The knife had 'Kenny' engraved in it.

"Mark?" Alexander whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Mark barked, surprising everyone.

"I freaking loved you guys!" he said, with more tears coming out of his eyes. "All of you were actually one of my first GODDAMN friends ever!-! AND NOW I CAN'T HANG OUT WITH YOU ASSHOLES?-!-?-!"

Jacob walked up to Mark. "Mark...please..."

"FUCK YOU!" Mark barked loudly as he lifted his knife up in the air. "FUCK YOU **ALL**!-!-!"

He stabbed Jacob in the chest, killing Jacob instantly. Alexander, Joshua, and Andrew were immediately shocked to see this gruesome act.

"DUDE PLEASE STOP!-!" Joshua said as he slowly backed away. Mark immediately charged at him and fatally stabbed Joshua in the stomach.

"OH GOD! PLEASE NO!-!" Andrew said with a scared look on his face as he tried to run away. However, Mark charged at Andrew and stabbed him in the back, finishing off Andrew.

Mark slowly turned around to see that Alexander is on the ground with a frightened look on his face.

"NO! STOP!-!" Alexander said as he shed tears and raised his hand. "PLEASE!-!-!-! I'M YOUR FRIEND!-!-!-!"

"SHUT UP!-!-!-!-! JUST SHUT...!-!-!-!-!" Mark shouted as he shed even more tears. He ran to Alexander and stabbed him in the head, killing Alexander. Mark proceed to continuously stab Alexander, even though he is dead.

Mark closed his eyes and continued to cry as he continued to stab Alexander's corpse.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

It was one month since Mark killed his friends.

Mark was hiding in an alley, reading a newspaper he found lying on the ground.

When he killed his friends, he successfully pinned the murder on his uncle Kenny, who was sentenced to twenty years in prison.

Mark knew it was a matter of time before the cops find Mark.

Mark wondered he would avoid them, but his problem was solved when he saw an ad about joining the army.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

Mark was an army barracks, still thinking about if his uncle was suffering in prison. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a young man getting his army uniform.

Mark let out a smirk. "You sure look ready for this," he said.

The young man turned around and saw Mark, who was leaning against the door frame.

He walked up to the young man.

"Mark Walsh."

"COTTON HILL!-!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

After that torpedo incident, Mark managed to stay at Costa Rica.

He liked it there, mostly because the fact he can hide from the cops.

Mark wondered if Cotton was alive.

It was only a matter time before the world ended...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **

As he walked out of the Everfree forest. He wondered where he was. He saw a grey pegasus with a blond mane and tail and crossed-eyes.

Mark walked up to the pegasus, who turned out to be Derpy Hooves.

They became friends and Mark lived with Derpy, though they didn't have a romantic relationship.

Eventually, Mark had his own house built. He eventually learned that Pinkie Pie was throwing a welcome party for somepony new in Ponyville.

He realized that that was Cotton Hill.

* * *

Mark finished letting the memories haunt him.

He let out a single tear as he laid on the cloud.

"I'm sorry Alexander Dean, Andrew Devin, Jacob Springer, and Joshua Ziff." he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Forgive me for the late updates!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Cotton showed his friends around Ponyville. He thought that he should show Twilight first.

"So where're we going again?" Bill asked.

Cotton shrugged. "I dunno." he muttered. "Just taking ya guys to meet some of AJ's friends. Maybe that purple nerd horse..."

Dale grinned. "WE GET TO VISIT TWILIGHT FIRST!-?"

Cotton sighed. "Yeah..." he muttered. "Follow me."

Eventually he took them to Twilight's library.

All of them, except Cotton and Dale, were surprised to see a large tree house.

Hank went up to the door and knocked on it.

Spike came to the door and opened it. "Yes? May I hel..."

"HOLY CELESTIA!" Dale screamed. "IT"S SPIKE!"

Dale immediately ran up to Spike and picked him up.

"HEY!" Spike shouted as he struggled to free himself. "Let me go!"

"Let's see if I can use him as a lighter like in that Apple Family Reunion episode!" Dale said with a silly grin.

Bill, Boomhauer, and Kahn were surprised at the talking dragon while Hank slapped Dale on the back of the head.

"Damn it, Dale. Let him go!" Hank ordered.

Dale whined as he put down Spike in the ground.

Twilight eventually walked in the room. "Is something wrong Spi..."

Just when Dale was gonna shout something, Boomhauer immediately put his hoof on Dale's mouth, "Dang o' calm down Gribble man yo OCC man yo don't jump the shark man Equestria Girls I tell you what man dang o' June 16" Boomhauer said.

Twilight looked confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hank coughed for a bit. "Oh don't worry, he always talks like this."

Twilight stared at Hank for a bit and then smiled and raised her hoof. "Oh...um...hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Hank smiled back. "Hey, I'm Hank Hill. These are my friends Dale, Bill, Boomhauer, and Kahn."

Cotton walked up. "Hank's mah son." he said in a negative tone.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me you had a son. That must be great!"

"_Yeah...'great'_" Cotton thought as he rolled his eyes.

"So, um, what brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"Hank and his friends need a place to stay." Cotton answered. "Ya wanna take one in?"

"Dad?" Hank whispered to Cotton. "Why are you dragging us and forcing us into other people's, I mean ponies' home?"

Cotton chuckled. "What's the matter?" he whispered back, but in a childish tone. "Is Hankie Wankie afraid of some girlies?"

Hank gritted his teeth and was gonna say something but then Twilight said:

"I can take in Hank."

Hank blinked and stared at her.

Twilight blushed and said, "You seem like a nice pony I can talk to..."

As Hank blushed, Cotton smiled and said to the guys, "Problem solved! C'mon! Let's go find somepony else!"

As they went away, it was just only Hank, Twilight, and Spike.

"So...um..." Hank said nervously "What do you think about propane?"

"Propane?" Spike asked.

Hank looked nervous. "There is propane here right?"

Twilight and Spike looked at each other and said"

"Yeah...but we haven't used it that much..."

Hank smiled. "Well I'm gonna give you 14 very compelling reasons to switch to propane."

* * *

Mark was lying on the cloud.

He formed another cloud and shaped it to look like his late friend Jacob Springer.

Jacob was a friendly teenager who remained calm and rarely got angry, even when insulted.

Mark let out a tear. Jacob was an innocent person, yet he was the first for Mark to kill.

"The last thing he did was to calm me down politely..." Mark whispered. "AND I KILLED HIM!"

Mark continued to sob on top of his cloud.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Equestria Girls comes out in June 16!**


End file.
